User talk:School of Thrawn 101
For some reason or another, , you have found yourself on my talk page. Once you have finished trembling in terror, feel free to leave me a message. A warning, however...if the message isn't quite up to my personal standards regarding evil, well...you know. Elmo :P Slowness is punishable by death. AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!) 12:37, 4 September 2007 (UTC) RE: Deletion The concept was indeed funny, but I'm getting a bit tired of constantly improving and expanding these short articles. The article was not adding something new, or something that could not be merged into another article. I feel our articles need to be both unique and at least medium in seize. An article containing just 3 words just didn't look "good" to me, I was planning on merging it to several other articles because I don’t want to “lose” this concept, but if you think you can expand and improve it feel free to undelete it. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 09:11, 11 September 2007 (UTC) *I think you are right, my "hate" for these short articles blinded me to the truth, I'm to evil. ;) I restored the page, and I'll keep an eye on it. Thank you for informing me of my mistake. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 09:25, 11 September 2007 (UTC) be sorry HA! you posted on the forum so be sorry now lol FOR GREAT JUSTICE!!!! 17:17, 12 September 2007 (UTC) School of Thrawn 101, if you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine. FOR GREAT JUSTICE!!!! 18:57, 13 September 2007 (UTC) I eat tiny burritos for breakfast! FOR GREAT JUSTICE!!!! 23:47, 14 September 2007 (UTC) (Well actually I don't.I do eat tortillas though). Div Sure, I'll see what I can do. I won't be able to work on it tonight, I'm just about to get to sleep, but I'll be glad to work on it tomorrow. :D supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 03:43, 21 September 2007 (UTC) *Done. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 06:11, 22 September 2007 (UTC) **O_o Uh....okay. :D supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 10:44, 22 September 2007 (UTC) Thanks, AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!)(I don't like you!) 18:28, 19 October 2007 (UTC) **The meeting date has been changed, the Council of Blood meeting will be on November 3rd. We do not apologize for any inconvenience this may (and probably will) cause you. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 10:27, 28 October 2007 (UTC) COB Just a reminder that the Council of Blood is on Tonight in #darthipedia at 11PM wiki time. Your input would be most welcome and we would like you to attend. Thanks, AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!)(I don't like you!) 15:31, 3 November 2007 (UTC) COB ' Reminder! There will be a Council of Blood on Saturday night at midnight UTC. Your input and attendance is welcomed. Award 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 21:53, 25 March 2008 (UTC) RFRU I have currently nominated you for a request for removal of user rights. your input on the matter is welcome and rest assured it's nothing personal against you. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 22:03, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Welcome back? Hey dude, thanks for reverting that vandalism, I do hope you are coming back to the site for good. If so please join IRC to discuss a few things. Cheers Madclaw ''Shyriiwook!'' 18:14, 21 October 2008 (UTC)